病
by like a cute dog
Summary: Lofter：宛如一只犬句


01

"喂，"王俊凯在街巷里拦住那个过路的人扯动嘴角，说："借点钱花花。"

被困在他臂弯里的人正茫然的望着自己，于是当目光停留在这张斯文白净的脸上第五秒的时候，王俊凯终于忍不住骂了一声，"靠。"

他现在就觉得自己有病才会陪那些蠢货打这个名为'惹怒好好学生王源'的智障赌约，王俊凯看着少年一脸无辜的样子咬了咬牙说："没听到我说的话吗？"

对方像是恍然大悟一样，乌黑湿润的眼睛终于从自己有些发烫的脸上移开落到手中的钱包上，认真地问："你要多少？"

王俊凯皱起眉，有些狐疑少年诚恳的反应，一时之间甚至没能完全反应过来："一百。"

王源很慷慨地没有讨价还价，从皮夹里拿出一张红色的钞票递给他："够吗？"

王俊凯差点被呛到，就算一个人心胸在广大也不会问打劫的人给的钱够不够吧，而且他甚至没有从对方的神色中看出一点生气的样子，王俊凯有些气恼，一把抢过少年手里的钱包说："给我。"

少年看着他粗鲁的动作迟疑地问："你怎么了？"

王俊凯气不打一出来，哪里有人在这种时候还露出这种关怀备至的表情，他非但没有惹怒对方，还在一次证明了王源真的是个脾气很好的人，王俊凯甚至有点怀疑自己是不是看起来太友善才让他一点都不害怕，他沉着声说："我在勒索你。"

"啊？"王源像是才意识到她的意图，声音有一点浮动："可是…"

"哪来那么多可是。"

王俊凯恶狠狠的打断他，王源却可怜兮兮打量着他驳斥道："如果这是勒索我会告诉班主任的。"

"你敢！"王俊凯的声音高了一个调，他已经想好了过两天就会将东西归还，这些还不都是为了试探对方，结果非但没有激怒王源，自己反倒受到了威胁，他气不打一出来，把王源逼进墙角捻着他的脸蛋说："你要是敢跟别人说的话我就揍你，然后把你扒光扔到大街上。"

这句典型的恶棍欺凌的恐吓大概是真的让王源受了惊，他殷红的嘴唇都在轻轻地发抖，连忙慌张的点点头："我、我不说。"

王俊凯看他结结巴巴的样子有些罪恶感，明明只不过是一个恶作剧，真把人家给唬住了，他心烦意乱地把王源的钱包塞进自己的口袋转身就走，还没走几步就听到背后尾随上来的窸窣声，他猛一转身便看到王源拽着书包抬起脸的仓皇神情，王俊凯受不了他这幅受了欺负的样子，没好气地说："你跟着我干嘛？"

王源贴着墙边小声地说："我回家…"

合着人家跟自己一个方向。

王俊凯有些尴尬，逗留在他身上的视线却迟迟没有收回。

王源以为他还想要什么东西，睁大了眼睛说身上真的没钱了，诚实的样子让王俊凯不得不信，他看着对方傻了吧唧的样子忽然没了气，他说："你都不会生气的吗？"

王源没有想到他会这样问，歪着头小心翼翼地问："为、为什么要生气？"

王俊凯感觉脑子一黑，突然相信一直以来班上说王源虚伪的风言风语真的只是谣传了，这个小傻逼大概真的只是脑子缺了根筋吧。

他和王源是同班同学，之所以自己的狐朋狗友出了一个这么莫名其妙的赌约，就是因为有关眼前这个看起来老实巴交的男孩在班里的风言风语。

说起王源惨遭八卦的原因既不是恋爱也不是家庭，这个永远坐在第一排认真念书的傻小子被议论就是他的好脾气，说起王源几乎每个人都会觉得古怪，世界上难道这的有这种对所有人都能好得离谱的怪人，总是愿意帮别人收作业，打扫卫生，下课还去老师办公室帮助批改作业，人总是忍不住猜忌，于是私底下王源就被说成了又虚伪又爱抱老师大腿的人。

王俊凯今天下午原本是跟朋友打桌球输了，没想到那些损胚居然让他去勒索王源，还美名其曰是要揭掉人家的假面具看看他生气的样子，起初他也没放在心上，以前他还好奇过这件事来的，不过到了蹲点的地方心里却有些不大舒服。

他假不假关自己屁事。

这件事情简直糟糕透顶，于是就有了以上的这一幕。

而现在，王俊凯看着王源依旧挨着脏兮兮墙角的样子更加头痛了。

 **02**

当王俊凯从下了车开始尾随王源的时候他就发现了自己的不对劲，不仅因为顾着盯住那个战战兢兢的傻子居然走了这条从来不会经过的路，并且看着对方三步一回头的害怕样子他似乎还想要揪着王源欺负。

人家也没犯什么错，王俊凯隐约觉得自己的行为有些病态，可是看到对方像要被狩猎的兔子一般惊恐的样子他又觉得心里痒乎乎的。

莫名其妙。

王俊凯在心里嫌弃自己，脚步却不由自主地跟着王源，等到对方一溜烟的跑进了一栋大楼，他才后知后觉的发现这不是自家小区对面的酒店吗。

王俊凯面色古怪地打量着这个贵到离谱的五星级酒店，愣是没想出来王源看起来朴朴素素的样子一点也不像住在这样高档的房间。

他在寒风里站了五分钟才回过神来，唾弃着自己今天格外旺盛的好奇心回家去了，然而王源那副带着提防的模样却在脑海里阴魂不散。

第二天上学的时候都比平常早了一些，王俊凯鬼使神差地从小区后门抄去酒店，十一月的早晨简直都能呵气成冰，他吐着白气往旋转门走，偏巧让他闹了一晚上没睡好的罪魁祸首正往大门走来，王俊凯站定不动了，气定神闲的等着王源出来，那人睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛往外走，长长的睫毛搭在眼皮上很是秀气，王俊凯觉得自己又中邪了，不然怎么会把视线黏糊在一个男的脸上。

他正想着忽然听到巨大的撞击声，一晃神才发现王源居然一头撞在了酒店的玻璃门上。

"我去。"王俊凯看着对方捂着额角抬不起头的样子也有些惊讶，王源看起来的确是疼惨了的样子，他连忙从旋转门走了进去，"你没事儿吧？"

王源好不容易忍着疼睁开眼睛就看到王俊凯在自己面前放大的脸，"怎么又是你…"

他的语气像是很郁闷似的，王俊凯有些来火，自己一大早就在这儿等他，王源这是什么态度，可是看到他痛得脸都皱在一起的样子又说不出不满的话，他掀开王源的刘海，上面果然红了一大片，他问："严重吗？"

王源有些困惑，明明昨天这个人才勒索过他，怎么才过了一天对自己关怀备至起来，他虽然和王俊凯一点儿也不熟，可是好歹高中一年的同学，然而对方一直都是个很受欢迎的人怎么会做出那样的事情呢。

王源闷闷地想，王俊凯的掌心热热的揉在他额头那一块碰肿的地方，王源窘迫得要命，他有点怕王俊凯，可偏偏对方还不依不饶地困着不让他挣脱，王源偷偷地看了他一眼问："你怎么在这儿？"

王俊凯脸不红心不跳一本正经地说："我家在隔壁，上学路过呗，"他看了一眼王源红彤彤的脸蛋说："结果就看到某些人一头撞在墙上了，你怎么傻成这样啊？"

"我、我才不傻。"王源的眉尾有一点向下，说这句话的时候看起来更加显得愁苦。

王俊凯嫌他表情太丑了，明明长的那么好看非得把脸拧巴成这样，又骂他："小傻子。"

"…"

王源有些憋屈，到教室的时候背后都能感觉到王俊凯胶在自己背后的灼热视线，他也不知道自己怎么就惹到王俊凯了，被勒索了还不够，对方还要嘲笑自己。

明明以前他还崇拜过他呢…

王源很失落，他以为学习好的人性格也应该很好，怎么王俊凯会这么恶劣呢。

 **03**

王俊凯慢悠悠地跟着王源进了教室，好几次都觉得小傻子欲言又止想跟自己说话，但最终都把话咽了下去，他看着王源垂头丧气的样子巴不得揪着他的腮帮子让他把那些没说出来的句子吐出来。

这家伙怎么这么令人干着急呢。

王俊凯有些暴躁，瞧他平常对着谁都是笑眯眯的，到了自己跟前就一副半死不活的样子，其实王源的笑容在他看来还是很打眼的，即使大家都对他太过友善的态度抱有怀疑，但不可否认王源笑起来的确很好看，要不是平常他不争不抢的绝对能排上个班草。

就是那处碰红的皮肤太碍眼了。

王俊凯蹙起眉，王源蓬松的额发没有完全盖住那块肿起来的小包，配合着他苦大仇深的表情好像显得有多痛似的，大概是因为刚才爬了楼梯，他白生生的皮肤都透着粉红，有点儿像以前学校小卖铺卖的豆儿包，软绵绵的让人想要咬两口。

"凯哥，你想什么呢？"同桌看着王俊凯目光放空的样子问，"昨天成功了没有啊。"

王俊凯这才想起赌约的事情，他不耐烦地说："没有，别一天到晚就知道欺负别人。"

同桌嘀咕道："我老看你盯着王源，以为你也不爽他。"

王俊凯瞪了他一眼，他什么时候看着王源了，那小子脸上还能看出花来吗。

结果也不知道是不是被同桌这句话闹的，王俊凯上课的时候忍不住老往王源的方向瞟，对方上课认真的样子简直叹为观止，脊梁骨挺得周正，连后脑勺上都像是恨不得写上好学生一般，王俊凯忽然乐了，王源这么刻苦怎么每次考试还是差了自己那么一大截呢，他看着小傻子全身上下每颗细胞都在努力的样子考量着下回考试是不是该写错两道题，让他别当万年老二了。

下课的时候很难得的看到王源没有在位置上写字也没有去老师办公室，他像是很谨慎的考量过一般磨磨蹭蹭地看了自己的方向一眼，然后慢腾腾的往王俊凯的方向走过去。

王俊凯有些窃喜，他还没有干什么那个人就乖乖的过来了，王源似乎很踌躇，走到他的桌子前还犹豫了一下才开口："王…"

"王俊凯在吗？"忽然一个清亮的女声插了进来。

"凯哥，校花诶！"同桌惊呼，背后还传出了一声口哨。

王俊凯看了一眼王源像霜打了茄子一样讲不出话的样子低声说："有什么事等会儿再说。"

王源鼻尖都快埋到围巾里去了，闷闷地点了点头，王俊凯看着他的小脑瓜子有种想往上揉一把的冲动。

王俊凯没想到的是校花居然是来告白的，并且迅雷不及掩耳之势地亲了自己一口，现在可以清晰的听到教室里像炸开了锅一样骚动，要知道王大帅哥几乎被学校里所有排得上榜的女孩儿都告白过也没谁这么大胆，大家几乎都要以为王俊凯铁定不会拒绝，毕竟他都扯着那个女生走了。

王源趴在桌子上想，那个女生真傻，王俊凯才不是什么好人呢。

快上课了王俊凯才回来，同桌扯着嗓门问他是不是脱单了，王俊凯眼皮都没撩一下说拒绝了。

"拒绝了？"同桌眼珠子都快瞪得要掉下来，"人小姑娘都亲你了！"

"那也不喜欢。"

王俊凯翻开练习册徜徉进知识的海洋了，同桌锲而不舍地问："凯哥你到底喜欢啥样的啊，那么多女生都喜欢你，要换我早就答应了啊。"

王俊凯撑着下巴，狭长的桃花眼扫在题目上，心不在焉地说："不是说喜欢就像得了病吗，脸不红心不跳的还要在一起做什么。"

同桌看他冷冰冰还帅得一塌糊涂的样子算是明白为什么那么多漂亮妹子前仆后继的向他告白了，王俊凯想了想，要真说起来他似乎比较偏爱笑得好看舒服的，好歹也得比王源那个傻蛋笑得好看点儿。

好看的东西总是能惹来热烈的喜爱，他就奇了怪了明明王源那张脸连自己都觉得赏心悦目，怎么就能老被人背地里说坏话呢。

可是看着王源怏怏枕着自己手臂的样子王俊凯却立马把刚才的正义论抛到了九霄云外，心想着放学之后王源来找自己说事儿的时候要怎么欺负他了。

好不容易等到打了铃，王俊凯发现对方动作奇慢，抄完板书还去老师那儿问了数学题，王俊凯算是有点明白那些嚼舌根的人为什么不喜欢他了，老师的小跟班总是不打讨喜，他心想等会儿王源过来了得叫他以后来问自己，省得老被人说。

左等右等人都走光了王俊凯看他一时半会儿还问不完决定下楼买瓶水，没想到上来的时候教室里哪儿还有王源的影子，王俊凯心里窝火，合着他等了老半天王源自己还先跑了，他抄起书包就往另一边的楼梯追了下去，好在对方大概是刚走不久，没两下就赶上了，王俊凯猛地从背后抓住王源的手臂说："你走这么快干什么？"

他突然出现让王源吓了一跳，对方的眼神都有些闪躲，小力地挣脱自己的束缚："我以为你已经回家了…"

王俊凯想想也有道理，自己也没说就下去了难怪王源会这样想，"今天课间你找我什么事？"

王源局促地看了他一眼，问："可以把我的钱包还给我吗？"

他像是怕王俊凯以为自己是想要回钱似的，立刻补充了一句："我只要钱包，里面有我的身份证…"

王俊凯听着他渐弱的语气心情莫名又放了晴，其实王源不说他也准备要归还那些东西了，不然难道他一个大好青年还真的要变成抢劫犯吗，但在王源眼里他的沉默却变成了拒绝，他有些着急，语无伦次的说，"拿别人东西是不对的！"

没想到他的理论却让王俊凯笑了出来，他觉得王源简直太好玩儿了，怎么和小学生讲道理一样，小傻瓜被他嘲笑脸腾的一下就红了，王俊凯看他面皮薄的要命，心里直痒痒，他忍不住捉弄王源："真这么想要？"

对方视死如归地点点头，王俊凯满意地掐住他尖尖的下巴，王源警惕地问："你、你干什么？"

王俊凯眯着眼睛，目光流连在王源像菱角一般弯弯的嘴唇上，"不是很想要你的钱包吗？"

王俊凯逼近他："亲我一下就还给你。"

 **04**

原本王俊凯脱口而出的时候自己都愣了，这下可算是把他不良少年的帽子给扣正了，以前也没对哪个同性产生过这样浓厚的兴趣，怎么偏就让王源触发了某个病毒，喉咙里准备发出的声音明明不是这样的，可是看到王源漂亮的嘴唇的时候他居然会有想要摸一摸的冲动。

这真是太奇怪了。

不过现在显然不是让他探究这个奇思异想的时候，看着王源惊惧的色彩他也知道自己是把人结结实实地给吓到了，王源耳尖都红了，羞愤地憋出四个字："你耍流氓！"

王俊凯一个没忍住乐得虎牙都露了出来，小傻子用的都是什么过时的词汇啊，他越看越觉得王源好玩儿，心里也没想让王源真亲，王俊凯就是喜欢看他讲不利索话的样子，他继续欺负王源："你还要不要钱包了？"

王源不让他拧着自己下巴，一脱开就像是躲着流感似的离得远远的，这个出乎意料的动作显然引起了王俊凯的不满，王源居然敢挑战他，王俊凯面色一沉，往前走了两步。

王源背都靠在教室紧关的门上退无可退了还好似要把自己藏起来一样地往里缩，他开始后悔来找王俊凯要钱包了，这个人简直太坏了，他看着对方一步步往自己的方向过来心脏都快跳出来了，王源颤颤巍巍地哀求："我不要东西了…你别过来。"

王俊凯可不这么想，他要是不立一个下马威小傻子都要造反了，他丝毫没注意到自己的暴力因子遇到王源就变得格外猖獗，没两下就把王源摁在了门上，用力地堵住了他还轻颤着的唇瓣。

这个带着怒意的亲吻毫无技巧可言，王源在他凑上来的那一刻就开始奋力抵抗，小身板爆发出异常大的力量，牙齿也磕到了王俊凯的嘴唇，但毕竟对方要比自己高上一个头，王源还没挣扎几下两只手腕就被狠狠地握住扣到了头顶。

"别动。"王俊凯的声音混杂着粗重的呼吸，他的额头还抵着自己的，王源听到他语气中的威胁一动也不敢动了，任由王俊凯撬开唇齿席卷来一个疯狂的吻。

小傻子的嘴巴甜乎乎的，王俊凯想起下课的时候那个数学老师分给他一颗水果糖，他也尝不出来到底是什么水果的味儿，就是想着王源怎么什么人给的东西都一一收下，就自己的他不要。

王源呜呜地发出抗议的声音，这样亲密无间的舌吻对于他一个菜鸟级别的新手实在高深莫测，王俊凯用力得几乎要把他的下唇咬碎了，王源还没有谈过恋爱呢，他的初吻就这么被王俊凯夺走了。

等他快要呼吸不过来了王俊凯在终于放了手，末了他还吮了一下王源饱满的唇珠，唇面上的甜味儿更浓，王俊凯想，应该是橙子味儿的糖。

然而缺氧和羞耻感把王源的脸都蒸成了一个红苹果，王俊凯满意地看着小傻子被自己亲到当机的样子说，"下次不许躲了。"

王源听到他的话吓得魂飞魄散，怎么还有下次，这个坏人到底要做什么，王俊凯从包里拿出皮夹往王源的裤兜里塞："瞧你没出息的样儿。"

小傻子脸红得简直不像话。

王俊凯无语，不就是被亲了一下吗，怎么还能委屈成这样，放完王源的钱包朝着他屁股上的软肉捏下去，"听到了没有？"

王源疼得惊叫一声捂住脸，他再也不要看到这个坏人了。

报复的亲吻终于还是在暧昧的黄昏中渐渐淡去，王俊凯也没弄清楚方才怎么就一时冲动对王源做了这么出格的事情，对方怎么也不愿意跟自己一路回家了，连大气都不出一下。

太怂了。

又不会少块肉。

王俊凯看着他死活不肯把脸露出来的傻样觉得王源真是麻烦死了。

 **05**

在这之后王俊凯明显地感觉王源看到他都绕道走了，也不知道是不是为了躲他，每天出门的时间都早得完全无法得知，就算在班上也决计不愿意再看自己一眼了，课后还要粘着老师跟去办公室。

至于吗。

王俊凯看着他忙忙碌碌的样子简直想翻白眼，亲一下有什么大不了的，还真当要猥亵未成年似的，他也就是因为王源那一下的不听话脾气上来了想对着干，叛逆心理知不知道，不然自己为什么要亲他，难不成还是被美色所迷。

王俊凯的眼前瞬间就浮现出王源惨兮兮不知如何是好的样子，他在心里咒骂了一声，别说这家伙还真是美色，当时他摆出那副令人想要蹂躏的样子是要做什么，这不就是赤裸裸的要让自己欺侮吗。

王俊凯想想就风雨欲来，是时候他该去问个明白了。

可怜的小王同学并不知道原来在大魔王的眼里他是这么个形象，然而事实全错了，他可不想再和王俊凯有任何交集，王源走到哪儿都提心吊胆的，生怕王俊凯再从哪里突然跑出来做那些奇怪的事情。

结果怕什么来什么，中午吃饭的时候王俊凯居然出现在了食堂，他们学校允许中午出去吃饭，学生通常都不大在校园里吃，能在这种地方见到校草的几率几乎为零，于是当王俊凯迈进来的时候几乎整个食堂都沸腾了，王源寻着声音抬头就看到王俊凯直白地盯着自己的目光，他吓得立马把脸近乎要戳进饭碗，心里神神叨叨地祈求对方千万别是来找麻烦的。

当然王俊凯就是来抓他的，他已经观察了好几天王源的日常生活，能逮到机会的也就是午饭休息的时间，现在他正拿着餐盘大摇大摆地晃到王源面前，还没坐下来他眼尖的发现王源拿着筷子的手指都发着颤，他取笑道："你怕什么呀？"

王源知道自己在劫难逃了，使劲搬出硬气的态度说："谁怕了！"

"那你天天躲什么？"王俊凯饶有趣味地看着他。

王源泄了气不回答他，王俊凯看他碗里的清汤寡水问："你怎么就吃这么点儿啊，难怪瘦了吧唧的。"

瘦又怎么了！

王源在心里想，自己做错什么了，怎么哪里都不合王俊凯的眼，他闷头扒了两口米饭，忽然就看到对方一筷子伸了过来。

"吃。"王俊凯给他夹了两块自己碗里的排骨。

"我不要…"王源抗议，抱着自己的碗不让他再拿了，吃别人的东西好奇怪啊。

王俊凯以为他在客气，说："我点了很多你再吃点儿呗。"

王源并不领情，小脑袋摇的和拨浪鼓一样的，王俊凯不想自讨没趣，说："那把碗里的给吃了。"

他是想表现得沉稳一些，可对于王源来说这就是不可抗拒的命令，他怕王俊凯再针对自己，不情不愿的把那两小块肉给吃了。

王俊凯对他的表现十分满意，很赏脸的笑了好几次，饭后还跟着他上图书馆里溜达了一圈。

书没看两眼王源就被他灼热的视线弄得没法继续了，写题目的时候算数也没做清楚，王俊凯本来是准备给他额外的学习帮助，但随便扫了两眼就发现王源的练习册上有好几处低级的计算错误，他指着那个地方说："怎么这种地方都错，这次还想不想考好了。"

王源还沉浸在不知如何应对的复杂心理中，傻傻地看了半天才反应过来，心虚地把错掉的答案改去了，王俊凯掐了一把他的腮帮子，说："小傻瓜，可别再这么粗心了。"

他的声音搔在耳廓边令王源警铃大作，如同捣蒜般地赶紧点头，可对方却像是觉得发现了新大陆一样就是不松手，王源忍无可忍转过头想叫他别闹了，正巧王俊凯也挨过来，两人的鼻尖猛地蹭到了一处。

王俊凯也没料到他会突然变了个姿势，他扯了扯王源脸上的婴儿肥邪笑："今天这么主动啊。"

"才、才没有！"王源打掉他的手，慌慌张张地抱着作业和课本跑走了。

王俊凯看着他单薄的身影消失在门口想，这家伙真是越来越有意思了。

下午上课的时候老师说了去上海社会实践一周的事情，王俊凯很没兴致，这种事情最没意思，吃不好住不好时间还长，想到要一大堆人住一个屋子他的处女座基因就开始作祟。

肯定要难受死了。

兴许是因为王俊凯的怨念太过强大，快结束的时候老师居然宣布同学们两两一屋自由分配，这简直是意外惊喜，同桌兴高采烈滴问他："凯哥，我们住一起吧！"

王俊凯睨了他一眼："不去。"

他高冷惯了同桌早就习以为常，毫不在意地问："那你要跟谁啊？"

王俊凯翻了一下眼皮，把视线锁在了王源身上，他果然没有参与同学们热火朝天的讨论，一个人在那儿认真的听其他同学说话，王俊凯忽然有些同情这个孤单的小可怜了，他想了想漫不经心地举起手说。

"老师，我和王源一组。"

 **06**

王俊凯觉得他的小傻瓜满头都乌烟瘴气的，从那天老师把他俩划在一组起王源就是这个样子，不就是在动车上和自己坐一起吗，嘴巴翘得都能拖个油瓶了。

不过他怎么生气也能可爱成这样。

王俊凯的眼底暗潮翻涌，一味地顾着看王源了，完全没意识到潜移默化中已经把对方划为了自己的归属物。

车程有点长，没多久王源就开始左摇右晃的打瞌睡，小脑袋保持着频率一抬一点，半晌还呆呆地半睁开眼看看到了哪里。

王俊凯看着他的动作不厌其烦，过了一会儿像是实在撑不住了就要往窗上面靠，他把王源轻轻搂过来，小傻子倚偎在他的脖子里呼吸绵长，颈窝痒痒的，王俊凯有些不舒服，可却怎么也不想推开他了。

王源感觉自己睡了很冗长的一觉，微微有些晃动的车厢像摇篮似的，他靠在什么暖暖的东西上面，鼻尖都是像被阳光晒过的舒服的味道，等听到靠站提示后周围开始骚动他才迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，王源揉了揉眼睛，头顶上忽然传来声音："醒了？"

"！"王源蹭地直起身子，王俊凯支棱着脸看他，小傻子的眼皮儿都因为困倦打了一个双儿，就算这样也没削减那个苦大仇深的眼神。

"你瞪什么瞪。"王俊凯把他捞回来，"给你当枕头态度还这么不好，也不知道刚才是谁扒着我的手不放。"

王源吃惊地微张着嘴，看起来很不相信的样子。

王俊凯继续扯谎，甚至还像是很累一般艰难地动了动胳膊："我肩膀都被你压麻了。"

王俊凯赌他肯定会上当，心地善良小傻子果然信了，忧心忡忡地盯着他的肩周愧疚的道歉："对不起…你还疼吗？"

王俊凯看着他像小白兔一样单纯得上当受骗在心里窃喜，一边装作抬不起手的样子说："你那么重怎么可能不疼。"

王源手足无措，"那、那怎么办？我去向老师要点药油好吗？"

王俊凯一听他提老师就火冒三丈，这傻子每天除了老师老师还知不知道其他人，他一把摁住王源不让人跑了，说："别麻烦老师，你给我揉揉就好了。"

王源捏着手指很是犹豫："我不会…"

王俊凯催促他："随便按按就行了。"

王源是真的担心他，虽然想不明白怎么会睡姿差到趴到人家身上去，但毕竟是自己造成的，他怕自己没试过弄疼了对方，下手也不敢太重。

王俊凯很享受，把手搁在王源的肚皮上让他摁，长久以来难得有一次他没排斥自己的靠近，王俊凯觉得他表现良好，决定住在一起的这几天尽量好好善待他了。

兴许是处于愧疚，王源很难得没有再刻意躲闪，甚至还很主动地帮他拿着书包，他自己的东西本来就挺多，背后背着一个，胸前还抱着一个，站在队伍后面等大家集合的样子实在是乖惨了。

王俊凯从他臂弯里拿回自己的包，王源看着自己怀里空空如也，问："你还有什么不舒服吗，东西给我吧。"

王俊凯抓住他的手不让他再动了，圈着他的腰耍赖："还麻，给我撑会儿。"

王源也顾不得之前王俊凯做过的出格举动，很认真的点点头站在那儿给他当人型拐杖，笔直得像棵小白杨，完全没想起来对方是手压坏了腿上可一点儿事情都没有。

去酒店的路上同桌凑过来神秘兮兮地说："凯哥你也太厉害了，这才多久王源都快成你的跟班了。"

王俊凯面色不悦，"什么叫跟班？"

同桌赶紧狗腿的改口，"得得，不是跟班，"他挠了挠头，自言自语地说："那像什么呢？"

他看了一眼王源耷拉着小脑袋跟在他们俩后面不远的地方恍然大悟地说："凯哥，你有没觉得王源跟小媳妇儿似的。"

王俊凯想了想王源驯良乖巧的样子，觉得同桌说得挺在理，放缓了脚步等王源走上来。

王源对他总还是怀着小心谨慎的态度，始终慢吞吞跟在后面，夕阳把人的影子拉得长长的，王源发现脚下就是那人的投影，他忍不住偷偷在上面踩了一下，然后像是发现了可以挑战王俊凯权威的方法一样扑楞楞地迈着小步子一脚一脚地压了上去。

于是王俊凯转过身去的时候小傻子的嘴边都还挂着笑意，灿烂得让他的心跳都漏掉了一拍。

07

王源找到了抵抗暴政的良方，那廂王俊凯却并不知情，一行人来到了酒店才被告知居然有几间是大床房，王俊凯瞟了一眼王源还云里雾里的样子把两人的身份证递过去要了一间大床房。

"过来。"

王俊凯向他招手，王源扁着嘴跟了过去，看起来心不甘情不愿的。

本来他已经想好了要和王俊凯划好楚河汉界互不干扰，没想到一进房间就傻了眼。

谁来告诉他为什么只有一张床！

王源才不要和王俊凯睡在一起，拿着房卡就想下去换，王俊凯阻拦他冷着眼说老师的工作已经很重了你怎么还要给她添麻烦。

"可是…"王源犹豫地看了一眼那张孤零零的床，最终还是妥协了："好吧…"

他们这回的任务是调研博物馆的展物，大家放好东西就分组出动了，王俊凯这才发现王源就是个不折不扣的路痴，他老是不跟紧，一个不注意就就走到反方向去了。

笨蛋。

王俊凯抓住王源不让他一个人走在后面了，小傻子固执地把手拔出来，只留一根手指让他拉着，王俊凯觉得王源幼稚透了，自己却不依不饶的重新攥住那个冰凉的手掌。

大概是周末的缘故，地铁上简直挤得比肩接踵，王俊凯把王源圈在一个小角落里，因为没有扶手他握着对方劲瘦的腰作支点，身后的人时不时趔趄一下，把他又往前推了推，嘴唇都几乎要碰上对方的鼻子，小傻子满脸红晕，推着他的胸膛说："好闷啊…"

"还有三站就到了。"王俊凯抬头看了一下路标。

王源讷讷地晃了晃头也不知道在想什么，他把手伸进他的衣服里在腰侧一掐，说："别发愣了，注意听哪站下车。"

王源被弄疼了，握着他的手腕不准他胡作非为，王俊凯在耳边说不欺负他了，指尖却反复在那块嫩肉上摩挲，王源痒得泪花儿都出来了，那个人的手所到之处和过了电一样酥麻，还得寸进尺地往上蹭到了其他隐秘的地方，王源扭着身体躲避，衣衫凌乱。

一趟车下来被占足了便宜还不敢出声，下了车王俊凯才发现他脸都快红得冒烟了，王源拽拽他的衣服恳求："以后别这样了。"

王俊凯看起来很是正派，反问："我哪样了。"

"就是…就是…"王源觉得太羞人，支支吾吾半天没说出来。

王俊凯神色如常，说："好了，我们赶紧去调研吧，再不去天都要黑了。"

他已经往前方走了，王源纠结了半天还是什么都没说出口。

一下午收获倒是不小，就是地方太大了有些累人，两人八点多才回到酒店，王俊凯先去洗漱，王源坐在小沙发里发呆，他想两个人住在一起还要睡一张床尴尬极了，况且王俊凯总是动手动脚。

王源叹了口气，那个人对他做的事情都好古怪啊…

王俊凯洗好了澡就看到小傻子神游太虚的模样，他催促他："快去洗澡。"

"哦。"王源点点头到行李箱前找睡衣去了，王俊凯吹完头发走出去见他光明正大地背着浴室脱衣服，要说男生住一起这样也没什么奇怪的，然而王俊凯却有些挪不开眼，王源已经把上衣脱了，他可真瘦啊，白皙的皮肤就那么薄薄的一层覆载肩胛骨上，脊椎线凹进去，一直到腰缝处才翘起，王俊凯猜他全身上下也就屁股才有二两肉，可偏偏对方就是留着一条小内裤不脱了，他没瞧见自己要看的地方心烦意乱，这可不是他的错，谁叫王源总有让他想要开发的东西，坐在床沿边逮着王源走过来，恶作剧地一把将那件碍眼的小裤子拽了下去。

"啊！"王源尖叫，慌忙地把裤子扯了回来，王俊凯笑得一脸得逞，他又羞又气，大声说："你这个变态！流氓！"

王俊凯看了他像馒头一样又圆又白的小屁股心满意足，说："你怎么骂来骂去就这几个词，开个玩笑还不行啊。"

王源气得说不出话来，瞪了他一眼冲冲地跑进浴室里去了，王俊凯一点也不检讨，完全没意识到自己已经病入膏肓了。

 **08**

水声早就停了，王俊凯等了半天不见王源出来，他耐不住性子过去推门，王源就坐那么一动不动的站在镜子前出神，看到自己进来连忙质问："你怎么进来了！"

王俊凯站到他跟前说："你又没锁门。"

王源说不过他的歪理，心里却很拒绝跟他共处一室，说："你出去，我还没弄完。"

王俊凯抱着手臂不走了："洗好了就快去睡觉，厕所有什么好呆的。"

"…"

王源在心里抗议，到底是谁让他连觉都不能好好睡，王俊凯不给他犹豫的机会，说："你要是不想睡觉我们就来整理资料吧，反正迟早要弄完。"

王源苦着脸走出去，难道对方真的看不出来自己是什么事情都不想跟他做吗，王俊凯已经拿电脑上了床，他抬眼看了一下王源说："你杵在那儿干嘛呢？"

王源环顾了一下周围可以拿的凶器，最后选了一个靠枕坐到王俊凯身边。

"进来啊。"王俊凯帮他盖上被子，怪罪得十分理所当然："受凉了可怎么办。"

王源用抱枕挡掉自己的半边脸，怎么感觉耳朵又开始发烫了，不过虽然王俊凯看起来总是很散漫的样子，做出来的调研却很细致，事实上已经编辑出来的部分几乎接近完美，王源也不知道该提什么建议只能默默学习，王俊凯见他也不说话，把电脑往他腿上一搁，说："你先做，我想知道你的思路是不是一样。"

"好。"王源接下电脑，对照着自己的笔记把内容加上去了，王俊凯看了一会儿觉得困，把头挨在对方的肩上小憩。

王源不大情愿他靠得这么近，可是来的路上他在王俊凯身上睡那么久，自己怎么好意思拒绝。

他只好定了定神尽量让自己不要太去在意那个人的姿势继续打字了，等输入完资料王俊凯已经睡熟。

气氛有些尴尬，王源不知道自己是不是应该叫醒他，王俊凯睡着的样子安安静静的，从这个角度能明显地看到他浓密的睫毛和微张的嘴唇，一点也没有平常小霸王的样子。

其实他那么优秀长得还帅，为什么就是喜欢捉弄自己呢。

王源不解，小心翼翼地伸手戳了戳王俊凯笔挺的鼻梁，似乎只有在这个时候他才能肆无忌惮地摸老虎的屁股。

他平常老喜欢掐自己的脸。

王源想到那只手都觉得腮帮子发酸。

有什么好捏的啊…

王源好奇心泛滥，正想摸一下王俊凯的脸不料对方突然睁开眼，死死地攥住了自己的手。

其实从他碰到自己鼻子的时候王俊凯就醒了，小傻子肯定是以为自己睡了胆子都大了许多，他看着王源慌张的样子压到他身上，眼睛里幽光闪烁："你在干嘛？"

王源不知道要怎么去解释自己的动作，他似乎犯了一个很大的错误，自己怎么会蠢到有王俊凯睡着了就变成好人的错觉。

王俊凯看他不说，指尖在他的脸上游走，"刚刚动我哪儿了？是这儿？这儿？"，他抚上王源饱满的嘴唇，小傻子轻轻抿着的时候嘴角形成一个很好看的弧度，王俊凯微眯起眼睛看他，"还是这儿？"

王源慌乱地摇头："我没有！"

然而王俊凯并不会错失这个可以惩罚他的绝佳机会，托着他的后脑勺，说："我刚刚明明感觉到了，你用手…"他拉过王源的手往自己的唇上去，声音低哑得如同蛊惑："摸了我这里。"

他撒谎！自己才没有动那个地方！

王源急急地摇头。

但王俊凯才不会跟他讲理，仍然保持着道貌岸然的样子，凑在自己的耳边说："怕什么，你想做什么就做，我不会怪你的。"

他突然转变态度的样子让王源愕然，可是他怎么还敢再动王俊凯分毫，那个人的目光和狩猎的猛兽一般，似乎自己只要轻轻地呼吸一下都会被撕碎，王源慌了神，连忙认错："对不起，我不这样了…"

说罢他就想要逃开王俊凯的桎梏，然而对方手上的力气却突然加重了，王源惊猝地睁大了眼，发现自己怎么也挣脱不了了。

 **09**

王源被他压得难受，用手臂格挡住他的入侵："你要做什么？"

王俊凯的手从对方的腋下穿过钳制着他，嗓音透着沙哑的暧昧："我没要做什么呀，你希望我做什么呢？"

王源显然不相信他的话，死死地咬着牙关，但即使这样王俊凯都能听到他牙齿在轻轻打颤的声音，他搂着王源往旁边一翻，对方就变成了趴在自己怀里的姿势，小傻子大概是觉得丢人，挣扎着就要起来，王俊凯拍他的屁股，说："别动来动去的。"

"我不要这样！"王源好像很排斥这个姿势，扭着身子就要出去。

不过比起王俊凯的力气，他的抵抗简直是杯水车薪，对方就像老鹰捉小鸡似的玩弄自己，王源眼睛都急红了，直觉告诉他王俊凯现在很危险，即使他对这样的事情并不熟悉，但这绝对不是两个正常的男生会做的事情，正当他的情绪到临界点的时候王俊凯却忽然没有了下一步动作，很不可思议的，他手上的力道慢慢松去，低下头用嘴唇蹭了蹭自己的眼帘，说："笨蛋，你在害怕什么啊？"

王源被他莫名其妙的话弄得迷糊了，可更让他不解的是王俊凯的动作。

他在亲自己吗？

王源被迷惑了，可他还是没有掉以轻心迅速地挪回自己的角落了，胸腔里的心跳快得像擂鼓一样，他悄悄地捂住心口的位置。

这又是因为什么呢。

王俊凯倒并不是很在意自己的突然心软，毕竟这一系列的动作也没有什么确切的目的性，看到王源手忙脚乱的逃开他觉得已经达到了恐吓的目的，不过当王源蜷到床角的时候王俊凯又有些不爽了。

"喂，你要把被子扯到哪里去啊？"

王源这才发现自己居然把所有的被子都卷走了，他怕王俊凯再百般刁难，立刻把被子全都推了回去，嘴里一边道歉。

王俊凯看他明明很怕冷还把脚都露在外面更加生气，把他拽回自己的身边说："好好呆在这儿。"

"不要…"王源微张着嘴唇嗫嚅，王俊凯彻底不乐意了，用双腿缠着他的不让小傻子再跑走了。

"乖乖呆着，"王俊凯揉着他的腰，笑容阴恻恻的："听话点，不然我可不能保证会对你做什么，"

王源这下彻底不敢动了，趴在他身边睁着眼睛惨兮兮地看他，王俊凯倒是舒坦了，隔着衣服探索着他的身体，他也不知道小傻子身上有什么好摸的，可是手就是不想停下来。

真是邪门儿了。

王俊凯想，脑子里却巴不得能够再深一点地去了解手掌底下的人了。

王源也没有到那么粗神经的境界，王俊凯的抚摸从一开始的惩戒逐渐变了味，他能感觉到皮肤上那份不断游移的灼热温度从后颈一直蹭到尾椎，然后钻入他的大腿里去，那个动作通过神经的传递像是有小虫子在啃他的血肉一样微微发麻。

"唔…"王源忍不住低哼，身体却控制不住拢紧了，死死的把王俊凯的手夹在了腿间，他痒得厉害，可是又似乎分不清根源，王源颤声道："别…"

王俊凯这才意识到自己的动作似乎越来越没度了，可是王源的反应也太过激烈了，小傻子的脸怎么会那么烫，嘴唇像是刚刚才吃过了石榴般又软又红，连眼梢都染上了一层薄粉。

王俊凯不把手抽出来也没有继续的动作，定定地看了他一会儿终于笑了，他盯着王源无所适从的神色，坏心地说："小傻子，不会才这样你就有反应了吧。"

10

"你、你胡说。"王源一惊，趁王俊凯把手移开连忙缩成了一个小团，他抱着自己："我没有那样！"

王俊凯一点也没有要深究的意思，耸了耸肩说："就算有也没关系啊，我可以帮帮你，没什么好害羞的。"

他把那个"帮"字咬得极重，王源简直都能想到王俊凯的帮忙是怎样的作弄，他把靠枕往小腹前一堵，愤愤地说："这是界限，不许过来。"

王俊凯舔舔虎牙笑了，感情小傻子在跟他玩三八线呢，不过今天的份额已经很是足够，他并不打算再做其他的事情了，于是背过身去拉了灯。

王源在黑暗里屏息等待了好一会儿才确定王俊凯真的睡了，他悄悄地松了口气，抱着被子的一个小角疲惫地沉入酣甜的梦境。

本以为这一觉终于能睡得安稳，但是到了下半夜却发起了噩梦，王源觉得昏昏沉沉的，手脚被什么东西狠狠压住，怎么也摆脱不了那样粗暴的钳制，混沌的世界里充满着迷蒙的瘴气，他使劲地睁大了眼都没能看清身上的人是谁，那个欺负他的人越来越过分，不仅在他身上肆意揉捏，还捂着自己的嘴不让出声。

王源都快要疼死了，他觉得自己身上应该全都是乌青，但正当他快要受不了的时候那个人却忽然停下了动作，迷雾散开，王俊凯放大的面容就在眼前，对方的笑容俊美而邪气，眼睛像猫一样眯起，带着一种侵略感。

为什么会是他！

王源简直要尖叫出声，可是他还没有来得及张开嘴王俊凯的唇就重重地印了下来，他用指节掐住自己的脸颊让他控制不住地张大了嘴被迫接受激烈的索取，像是还不够一般，用力地将他的头摁过去，强烈的窒息感包裹着王源，对方似乎要掠夺走所有的空气，使劲儿地吮吸着他的嘴唇，王源想用手去推，可是身上却软绵绵的一点力气都没有。

他彻底丧失了抗拒的能力，取而代之的是一种刺激的、难以言喻的冲动，王俊凯的嘴唇慢慢往下，擦过他的颈间，来来回回地在锁骨上磨蹭，溽热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，然后褪下了所有遮挡的衣物。

梦里的自己并没有推开王俊凯，王源觉得他好像是在这具身体里的，又仿佛只是旁观。

明明是那么荒诞的事情，自己到底在做什么…

王俊凯还咬在他的肩上，像是要扯掉他的血肉，然而他的痛感却变得迟钝，温暖的口腔带来湿润的感觉，王源克制不住自己，把手指插进了王俊凯的发间。

自己是要把王俊凯推得远一些吗？

那为什么大脑变得越来越空白，甚至有蓝色的光一闪而过，身体突然极速的下坠，失重伴随着一种轻快的感觉，忽然一顿，无尽的黑暗涌了上来。

"喂…"浑浑噩噩之间似乎有谁在叫他，王源觉得脑袋沉沉的，他无意识地哼了两声，对方却不依不饶地晃自己："王源？"

"再让我睡一会儿…"他嘟嘟喃喃的几乎是在用气音在说话。

"别睡了。"身后的声音又响了起来。

王源被闹得难受，艰难地睁开眼睛，模糊的视线里似乎有谁在那边，他的声音都黏糊在鼻腔里："等等…再十分钟…"

对方终于没有了动静，正当又要王源落入梦境的时候却似乎感觉到了一丝不对，他疑惑地伸出手往腿间摸下去，指尖所碰到的是一片冰凉的、濡湿的触感。

那种陌生的凉意分明是…

血液猛然冻结，王源瞬间从混乱中清醒过来。

11

王俊凯一向睡眠比较浅，大概是因为在陌生的地方休息今天醒得要比平时还早一些，睁开眼的时候王源就那么安安静静地仰面躺在身边，王俊凯能感觉到他在自己臂弯下的小肚子很有频率的微弱起伏着，有一点发红的鼻尖轻轻的吐出温热的呼吸。

王俊凯腹诽，怎么王源连睡着了都透着一股子谨慎小心的感觉。

不过小傻子现在终于恢复了一开始对自己的言听计从，王俊凯把下巴搁在他的肩上对方也是一副睡美人的样子，不过昨天晚上对方好像睡得病不大好，王他依稀印象半夜自己醒来的时候还听到他微弱的梦呓。

脑子里拿来那么多五花八门的东西呢。

王俊凯想，王源平常明明就是没什么心思的人。

好歹是逮着这么好的机会，王俊凯自然没有打算就这么看看而已，手底下的肚子暖呼呼的，他还记得昨天摸上去的手感，绵绵的带着灼人的温度，王源的睡衣很软，一颗颗扣子都系得毫不马虎。

手掌就这么贴在王源的衣服和皮肤之间，王俊凯想了想退了出来，驾轻就熟地解掉了他衣服下摆的最后一粒纽扣。

王源依旧是那么乖巧熨贴，毫无防备地接受他的入侵，王俊凯总觉得他瘦得要命，耻骨像两坐小山，摸上去怪硌人的，王俊凯探索完了这一截地方脑子里有个念头一闪而过。

—他是不是得了皮肤饥渴症啊。

王俊凯踌蹰地看了一眼小傻子香甜的睡颜，自己怎么老想没完没了的触碰他呢。

不过显然即使意识到了这些举动很不符合自己平常的状态，王俊凯也不想放过他，小傻子在睡梦里丝毫没有顾忌，翻了个身拱进了自己的怀中，他还没来得及收回手就碰到了一片湿漉漉的东西，王俊凯愣了一下，随即反应过来小傻子发生了什么。

这家伙…

"喂…"王俊凯推了推还不知道发生了什么事的受害者，王源埋在他的胸膛半点也没有转醒的样子，王俊凯有点不忍把他叫起来，可是时间也差不多八点了，他们今天还有课题，他再次晃了晃这个可怜的小家伙，"王源？"

王源这才稍微有了一点知觉，胡搅蛮缠地赖床，叫了半天他才翻了个身继续会周公去了，王俊凯怕过了早餐时间小傻子得饿肚子，把人搂在怀里捏捏他的手说："别睡了。"

王源被闹得烦了终于睁开眼睛，大概是昨晚睡得迟了眼皮都有一点浮肿，他盯了自己老半天还是一副游离的模样，最终闷闷不乐地喃喃："等等…再十分钟…"

王俊凯没了辄，谁叫对方像是撒娇一样哼哼，弄得他心都快化了。

好不容易他终于不打搅了，王源却像是突然感觉到什么猛地睁开了眼睛，王俊凯有些意外，但既然王源醒了总算可以按时去餐厅，他撑起头，懒洋洋地对看起来有些惊慌的小傻子说："早上好。"

王源并没有回答，慌张的样子像是快哭出来了一样，王俊凯这才注意到他使劲儿把衣摆向下拉的动作，他瞬间了然，说："都是男生我不会笑你的。"

王源显然是没有意料到他会发现自己的小秘密，失措地往后挤，眼神脆弱到了极点，王俊凯有些生气，昨晚王源肯定是难受了，那种事情有什么好憋着的，老把自己当作猛兽似的是要做什么。

可是王源此时的心情王俊凯并不能体会，他长了这么大都没有遇到过如此丢脸的事情，昨晚的梦还记忆犹新，他无法将那个人和自己纠缠在一起的片段从脑海里删去，还有下身诡谲的黏腻感，他不明白怎么会突然间在王俊凯面前出了这样的丑。

脑子还在一片混乱中王俊凯不知什么时候欺身压了上来，王源看着他的面容和梦里的样子一点点重叠，心跳都凌乱得像要扑了出来。

12

"告诉我你梦见了什么？"王俊凯看着王源，他的小傻子的眼睛里像是被一层薄纱笼着，青涩又充满了情欲的气息，他问："昨天很不舒服吗？"

王源被困在他的怀里这么慢慢的拷问羞耻到极点，他的注意力很不集中，一会儿又飘到了远处，王俊凯的身上有着一种暖融融的意味，可这份温暖却让他浑身燥热。

到底是为什么自己会变得这么奇怪。

就好像是被一张罗网包裹，一点一点泥足深陷，脑海里明明有声音在告诉自己必须要逃离，身体却不能动弹半分。

王俊凯很喜欢王源的眼睛，每次他看着自己的时候那双灿若星辰眸子都似乎在说话一般，然而现在小傻子既不愿意看着自己，也没有半点要开口的意思，他托着王源的脑袋问："为什么不说话？"

小傻子摇了摇头，把头歪向一边，修长的脖子露了出来，悄悄地染上宛如含苞待放花朵般的水红，王俊凯只觉得想要彻彻底底地弄哭他的念头猛地窜了起来，他为什么那么听话，如果不情愿为什么连反抗都不会，只要那双玻璃珠般纯净的眼睛露出一丝厌恶的情绪他也不会再继续，可是偏偏王源看向他的眼神永远是那样顺从又带着一点小兽般的惊惶。

"笨蛋…"王俊凯放掉了手上的力气，伏在他身上说。

王源依然维持着那个姿势，眼睛水汪汪的不知道落在了什么地方，王俊凯侧着脸顺着他的耳廓厮磨，唇印落在他的颈边，王源条件反射地就要蜷起，王俊凯按住他问："不喜欢吗？"

王源眉头皱得很紧，看起来是不打算回答自己的问题了，王俊凯说："如果很讨厌就推开我，不然我就会继续做昨天没有做的事情。"

"不要…"王源这才有了一丝紧张，可还没说完就被对方堵上来的亲吻弄得没了声音，他侧着脸，王俊凯就从嘴角开始亲他，然后对着自己的脸用力地加深了这个吻。

不对。

王源看着他已经闭拢的眼睫局促地想。

这一切都不对。

为什么事情突然就发展成了这样，那个很喜欢作弄自己的人看起来这样认真的、温柔的亲吻着自己，就像梦里的样子，缱绻到失去任何可以推开他的方法。

王源没有任何反抗的状态显然取悦了王俊凯，果然小傻子没有讨厌自己，他甚至感觉到王源略微松开了一点牙关，让自己可以更深入地侵犯那个私密的领域。

"小傻瓜。"他在王源的嘴唇上咬了一下，对方疑惑地看着自己，目光中是少年独有的那种清新、干净的柔软，王俊凯揉揉他的脑袋说："是不是你对所有人都是这个样子呢，不会拒绝，不会生气。"

他又重复了一遍："笨死了。"

等来的只有一片静谧，王源就那么看着他，迷茫但眼里又带着从没有过的清澈，等王俊凯趴在他身上很久才听到王源开了口："才没有…"

王俊凯一愣，听到他继续说："才不会让别人这样子…那么奇怪的事情…"

王源的话像是在对自己说，又像是呢喃着自言自语地抱怨一般闷在他的肩膀里。

王俊凯抬起头，小傻子却再愿意把脸露出来了，死命埋在枕头里不出来。

王源想。

自己得了什么病吗…

不喜欢王俊凯说他对每个人都是这个样子。

不喜欢到连怨怼的心情都情不自禁地从嘴巴里跑出来。

真的是太糟糕了。

 **13**

王源被自己的话弄得无比苦恼，王俊凯虽然并不能领略他的小世界，但显然没有比看着小傻子光着屁股洗自己衣物更能吸引他的事情。

这家伙在某些方面还真是出乎意料的大方啊。

王源没有刻意引诱，他并没有意识到这有多不正常，直到注意到王俊凯在他身上肆意舔舐的目光。

"你这个大变态！"王源羞恼，砰地把门关上了。

王俊凯笑笑，反正有了底气，他再怎么欺负小傻子也不怕对方生气了。

王源的赌气果然是雷声大雨点小，王俊凯只是给他剥了一个鸡蛋，小傻子瞬间就没了脾气，捧着鸡蛋小口小口的吃，末了还说了声谢谢。

他真是有点好过头了。

王俊凯叹了口气，忧心忡忡的。

调研的路上王源没怎么说话，认认真真地看着地图，王俊凯觉得没趣去握他的手，小傻子哎呀地叫了一声把指头抽出来，脸都皱了起来。

"怎么了？"王俊凯问他。

"没…"王源还低头看着自己的手，过了一会儿才说："可能是太冷了，有点裂。"

王俊凯抓起他的手指看了一下，果然上面有一道细小的伤口，说，"等会下了地铁给你买个润肤露。"

然而王俊凯也不知道该如何挑选这种东西，选来选去在母婴专区拿了一瓶婴儿润肤乳，美名其曰小宝宝用的东西没有什么不好的添加剂，王源听他说的头头是道还跟着傻乎乎地点了点头。

王俊凯挤了一点给他的伤口涂上，王源有些脸红，王俊凯看着他羞怯的样子，觉得婴儿润肤乳薄软十分好闻、带着一丝不谙世事的纯净的香味像极了他的小傻子。

于是借着怕王源其他地方也冻伤的理由王俊凯把他暴露在外面的皮肤都抹了一遍，王源闭着眼睛任由他乱抹，脸上都被搓红了一大块。

"可以了吧。"王源偷偷睁开一边眼睛问。

王俊凯说："脖子还没涂。"

他太使劲儿了，王源缩着脖子说："疼。"

王俊凯这才停了手，歪着头到他颈窝里嗅了嗅："真香。"

他走两步就要凑过来闻一闻，王源觉得王俊凯简直对这个气味有一种异常的偏执，推了推他的手臂诚恳的建议："你要是喜欢就涂一些，我用不了那么多的。"

王俊凯看着他没有意识到任何危机的样子露着牙笑了两声，不再去黏他了。

那人不烦了王源自己却依然心慌意乱的，好几次看到王俊凯盯着自己不知道在想什么。

好不容易等到晚上回了酒店王源已经累得不行，接受了一整天王俊凯目光的洗礼他已经有了免疫，洗完澡出来还看到对方若有所思地拿着那瓶婴儿润肤乳，他问："真的那么好闻吗？"

王源的睡裤还没干，晃着一双白花花的大腿，王俊凯觉得心痒，招了招手说："过来，我给你涂。"

他的小香囊并不是很愿意的样子，伸出手指说已经不疼了，王俊凯拽着他的脚踝把人拖过来语重心长："今天是好了，但不涂明天还得裂。"

王源想了想点了点头，把身子凑到王俊凯的面前，对方的动作倒是没那么用力了，把润肤乳点在自己脸上然后推开，像按摩一样把王源伺候得很舒服，屋里的暖气和他温柔的手法加在一起弄得他有点困意，王俊凯看他餍足地眯起眼睛顺势解开了王源睡衣上的两颗纽扣，连胸膛都涂上了一层香香的润肤乳才转移了目标，小傻瓜对他耍流氓的动作一无所知，还很配合地哼了两下。

王俊凯抹了半天，王源觉得眼皮越来越重，好不容易等对方揉完他的手想睡觉，王俊凯又开始在他的脚踝上摩挲。

"别涂了，"王源又打了个小哈欠，眼睛湿漉漉的，"我想睡了…"

王俊凯摁着他不让挣开，"你睡吧，涂完腿上就好。"

"好…谢谢…"王源小声地道谢，用手挡住光线随他去了。

王俊凯有了肆意妄为的时间，打定了主意慢慢地折腾他，小傻瓜的腿笔直而又雪白，腿肚的曲线很好看，劲瘦纤细捏起来还很有弹性，王俊凯分开他的腿往大腿内侧抹了一点乳液上去，水白粘稠的液体衬着王源细腻的皮肤看起来有种说不清的意味，王俊凯盯着那处几秒，眼里翻起一片暗涌。

 **14**

王俊凯涂完润肤乳的时候王源已经彻底熟睡了，洁白的额头从刘海里露了出来，他凑上去亲了亲小傻子就略微睁开了一下眼睛，似醒非醒的样子有种绵软的无辜，他的手指悄悄缠上了自己的，迷迷糊糊地叫他睡觉。

王俊凯把床头的台灯拉掉窝进了被子，王源挨在他的枕头边又睡了过去，王俊凯想，好像他就这么呆在自己身边什么都不做也很好。

最后一天基本没什么事情了，晚上有个联欢会，王俊凯吉他弹得好，歌也唱得好听，一大早就被班里的女生叫去排练了，出门的时候瞥见王源巴巴地看着自己也不说话，王俊凯坐到床头揉了揉他的头发说："怎么了？"

"没事…"王源摇摇头，问他："你要去排练一整天吗？"

"大概吧，有什么事吗？"

王源有些不好意思，说："没有，本来想今天再讨论一下调研的事情。"

王俊凯以为他有什么很重要的话要说，没想到小傻子的脑袋里全装着学习的事儿，但他端正的态度又让自己没了脾气，王俊凯说："别担心，我肯定会把考察的内容做完的，你再睡一会好吗？我中午回来给你带外卖。"

"嗯…"王源点点头，，好不容易能好好休息一天，其实调研的事情根本没差多少了并不是太需要紧着一时，只不过想到王俊凯要和那个漂亮的女孩出去一整天他就有些莫名的不开心。

怎么可以这样子呢…

王源对自己有些失望，就算好不容易有了一个朋友也不能这样子困扰人家啊。

王俊凯丝毫没注意到他的不对劲，有一搭没一搭地问他中午想吃什么，王源愧疚感油然而生，说："不要了，你跟同学在外面吃就好，不用特地回来，我自己也可以的。"

"明明你连外卖都不会叫。"他弹了一下王源的脑袋："你怎么那么古板。"

王源摸摸额头，说："能出去为什么要吃外卖，对身体多不好。"

"就你会养生。"王俊凯笑他，小傻子看起来可委屈了，明明没用多大力气。

王源推推他说："你快走吧，让人家等就不好了。"

"怎么你比我还急，"王俊凯不满，一条腿还往床上放，"不然我不走了。"

王源不知道怎么就惹恼他了，好声好气的说学校的任务不能这样马虎，他要不去搭档该怎么办。

王俊凯听他一口一个为校花说话十分不舒服，把人压倒被窝里狠狠的亲。

他的身体卡在王源的腿间，抚摸着那人弯着的大腿，王源的脚小力地勾在自己的腰上，王俊凯咬他，小傻子就慌张地抓住了他的后背，王俊凯亲完用力地打了一下王源的屁股说："以后不许在我面前老提别人。"

他明明也对那个校花笑得很灿烂，王源琢磨不透王俊凯为什么不让自己说，他怕王俊凯又不高兴，使劲儿地点点头，心却不在这件事情上了。

趁王俊凯背过身去王源揉揉自己的嘴唇，上边还湿乎乎的。

他们这样亲嘴是正常的吗。

一开始总觉得王俊凯是喜欢欺负自己才做那些越矩的事情，可是他越来越温柔了…

被亲吻的时候甚至有很想拥抱他的冲动。

王源脸上一红，他的脑袋里都在想什么呀。

王俊凯是你的朋友啊。

王源对自己说，绝对绝对不可以再有那样子的反应了。

15

王俊凯回来的时候房间里还是黑漆漆的一片，暖风一下卸掉了进门前的寒气，他把打包好的餐食放下来拍拍王源的脑袋说："起来吃饭。"

王源难得睡了一个好觉，动也不愿意动一下，王俊凯叫不醒他，冰凉的手就往他的领口里探："懒虫，还要不要吃饭了。"

"我还不饿呢…"王源被他冻得打了个激灵，呢哝着说："你的手怎么这么凉？"

"今天降温了，"王俊凯很贪恋王源身上的温度，扒开他的衣领就往下摸，"你怎么就知道睡觉。"

王源伸过一只手臂把王俊凯的手掌捂在胸口，说："难得放一天假，又不像你们那么忙…"

王俊凯没想到他会做出那么温暖的动作，心里有些荡漾，抽出一只手摸了摸王源红润的脸蛋，对方像小猫一样凑过来拱了拱他的手，衣服被弄得松松垮垮的，半遮半掩地挂在肩膀上面，王俊凯皱眉，小傻子怎么一天到晚都这么有意无意地撩拨自己，然而心里燥热得要命还找不到方法缓解，王俊凯没有来地就开始挑他的毛病，企图找出可以欺负他的理由："放假就能睡这么迟了？调研的东西也不看？怎么这么不自觉。"

王源本来以为王俊凯的意思是不用太赶，于是扬起脖子疑惑地问："不是你说来得及吗？"

王俊凯才不在意是不是真的来不及，冷冰冰的手狠狠地捏了一把他胸前的小豆，说："那你就能学习不认真了吗？"

"呀！"王源一惊，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间起了一身，那个地方被对方掐住的感觉实在是太难过了，王源咬着嘴唇努力地掩盖住自己的慌乱，生怕嘴里会发出什么奇怪的声音。

王俊凯怎么会去弄那个地方啊…

他都快要羞死了，王俊凯却来了兴致，指尖反复在那颗乳粒上拉扯碾压，小小的东西逐渐在他的手指下变得硬挺，王源的眼睛里染着一层惊慌，他看着自己的身体在王俊凯的惩罚下越来越不对劲，着急地阻止他："别、别这样，要肿了…"

"有吗？"王俊凯面不改色地说，把他的睡衣扒到肚脐下观察，果然被自己弄过的那一边肿胀起来，红得怪诱人的，他心里涌出一种急不可耐的骚动。

"别看了…"王源睫毛闪动着，把自己裹在被子里不让他看，雪白的肩膀从被子里露出一小截，王俊凯看着他，眼睛像暗夜里的猫瞳一样又一种妖异的色彩。

"好了，"他最终收回了目光，说："起来吃饭，菜都要凉了。"

王源躲过一劫，悄悄地松了口气，在被子底下把扣子系好了才下了床。

那个人的心情真难猜…

王源想。

一方面又对自己好得不像话，一方面又坏心眼地对他。

怎么会有这么怪的人呀。

"发什么呆呢？"王俊凯把饭盒盖子打开，"快吃饭。"

王源赶紧在他身边坐下，乖乖地扒饭，末了可怜兮兮地说："我没有不认真学习。"

"今天真的很困…"

王俊凯没想到他还记挂着自己刁钻的责难，他难道就没有丁点看出来自己的不怀好意吗，王俊凯有些头疼，感觉他真是傻坏了。

 **16**

下午的时候王俊凯不让王源在屋子里呆着了，好说歹说才把他弄去了彩排现场，小傻子看起来很不乐意的样子，王俊凯瞪他："能听我唱歌还不情愿成这样，你真是头一个。"

王源百口莫辩，他要怎么跟对方说自己不想看他和校花一起表演呢。

王源瘪着嘴看了一眼不远处的校花，他也不知道自己怎么会突然对一个人有那么大的敌意，明明那个女生看起来很开朗，之前叫王俊凯的时候还给他带了早餐，自己也与有荣焉地尝到了那家很有名的早点。

可是还是不喜欢。

之前她还跟王俊凯表白过呢…

王源低着头不理王俊凯，弄得他莫名其妙的。

"你到底生什么气啊。"王源坐在那儿一动也不懂，王俊凯蹲在他面前问。

"没生气。"王源自顾自地玩手指，"谁生气了？"

"你就是不高兴了，"王俊凯盯着他，俊美的脸上带着一丝探究，"谁欺负你了？脸都垮成这样？"

"我不想来…"王源的声音听上去有气无力的，漂亮的杏仁儿眼没精打采。

王俊凯耐心地说今晚的节目挺不错他可以先睹为快，王源依旧提不起什么精神，听了半天才憋出一句："你去忙吧，别管我了。"

"那你告诉我到底为什么这么不喜欢过来？"王俊凯又把话题绕回了这件事上面。

为什么呢…

王源不知道该怎么说，难道要说是因为自己好不容易有了一个形影不离的小伙伴，但是对方和校花腻歪在一起一整天还要求自己看着所以心情不好吗？

"就是不喜欢啊…"王源看着自己被王俊凯握住的手说不出的难受。

"那我陪你回去好不好？"王源不是无理取闹的人，王俊凯不知道他是不是哪里不舒服了才这样反抗，柔和下语气问。

"不要，晚上就要表演了，你陪我回去干什么？"

"你不是不想在这里吗？"王俊凯捏了一下他的鼻子，"我们回去，然后陪你做调研好吗？开心点，今天可是放假呢。"

王源很坚定，他就算再不愿意在这个地方也不想影响到排练的事情，说："我真的不要紧，你快去吧，那个女生等你很久了。"

王俊凯顺着他的视线望过去，果然校花在看着他们俩，见他回头很开心地笑了笑。

"好吧，那你在这里等我，晚上一起去吃饭。"

"嗯，"王源点点头，"加油。"

王俊凯站起来，说："放心吧，别等会儿被我听完变成我的小粉丝就不好了。"

"才不会。"王源忍不住笑了，小白牙明晃晃的，灿烂的样子让王俊凯特别想亲他。

王源食言了，明明预先组织了一万遍对方唱的肯定不好的念头，然而听到王俊凯唱歌的那一刻他就意识到自己真是没救了，那个声音好听到连自己的目光都无法再转移开来。

王俊凯在灯光下的样子简直太好看了，他似乎天生就有一种适合舞台的气场，只是站在那里都吸引了无数人的注意。

"天哪，他们两个真的太般配了。"身后传来其他同学的议论声，即使很小王源也迅速地捕捉到了他们的对话。

"对啊，之前还说王俊凯拒绝校花了，你看他们唱歌的样子，简直就是在一起了嘛。"

"就算现在还不是肯定也快了，你看王俊凯看她的眼神都不一样，太温柔了。"

正好歌曲进入高潮，他们两个的和声很完美，默契得仿佛真的是恋人一般。

王源愣愣的看着王俊凯想，心里却像是有冰渣灌了进去般疼起来。

自己到底是怎么了呢。

 **17**

兴致一下子被冲没了，王源在观众席上坐了一会儿便出去了，王俊凯马上就捕捉到了他抽离的背影，怎么也想不明白王源到底哪里不开心。

等到快吃晚饭的时候王源才慢悠悠地晃了回来，王俊凯拉住他问："怎么唱着唱着你就走了？"

王源随便找了个借口说突然想起了有关调研的事情会去记录，样子看起来却心不在焉的。

王俊凯看他心情不好，于是提议："饿不饿？我们去吃饭吧？"

"只有我们两个吗？"王源小心翼翼地试探，"她不去吗？"

王俊凯知道他指的是那个校花，小傻子在他面前从来不提起其他人，偏偏今天一直将那个女孩子挂在口头，再加上今天对自己的节目一点也不想看的态度，王俊凯的脑中突然转过弯来。

他的剑眉瞬间拧到了一起："你是不是喜欢她？"

王源被王俊凯问得莫名其妙，呆呆地看他，对方不死心地又问了一遍："你喜欢那个女生吗？"

王源这才反应过来，红着脸摇手说没有，他怎么可能无缘无故去喜欢校花，他们甚至都不认识。

但在王俊凯看来他却可疑得很，本来学校里就有很多喜欢校花的男孩，王源又总是一副很腼腆的样子，情窦初开的时候会和其他人一样喜欢好看的女孩也没有什么不正常，他不是会到处张扬的性格肯定什么也不会说，王俊凯也知道先前自己把小傻子欺负惨了，就算他对自己好都不一定告诉自己，如果真的和自己想象的一致，王源的不高兴就有了合理的解释。

—谁会愿意自己喜欢的人和别人太过亲密呢。

王俊凯深深地看着他，仿佛要从那个小脑壳里撬出什么端倪才好。

"你干么这么看着我？"王源被他盯得怪异，扭过头去，脸颊上却染着红晕，王俊凯更加烦躁，他忍受不了王源喜欢别人，他该是自己的，明明自己对他做那些事情的时候小傻瓜连个不字都不会讲，他实在是不相信王源有那么多不情愿。

想到他心思单纯的小傻子也许心底里装着别人王俊凯就很恼火，不过现在人来人往的也不是深究是时候，王俊凯平复了一下怒意，口气软了下来："好了，不说这些，今晚想吃什么，就我们两个人。"

他中午才强迫王源吃了一大份便当，王源现在丝毫都不饿，注意力一下集中到他说的最后一句话上了。

原来只有他们俩。

王源默默松了一口气，即使他也不知道自己为什么那么紧张。

王源的反应很古怪，王俊凯总觉得那似乎又不像是失望的表情，于是问："你不希望我们独处吗？"

"没有！"王源的声音一下拔高了，但他立马发现了自己的反应实在太大，连忙改口："怎么会呢…"

王俊凯觉得他今天一直神秘兮兮的，好想要掩盖什么事情，小兔子的眼睛就那么滴溜溜地转着，可看起来就是没有一点狡猾的样子，王俊凯生不来他的气了，低低地说："我真不知道要拿你怎么办才好。"

王源心里还想着事情，一时没听清，歪着头问他说了什么，眼睛里星光璀璨，王俊凯当然不会再说第二次，只是那么直直地把目光落在王源的脸上，心里又了打算。

18

联欢会八点开始，吃完饭王俊凯还找了个地方带王源吃了甜点，小傻子也不在意天气那么冷，一勺一勺地挖着冰淇淋，王俊凯说了好几次吃慢一点也丝毫没有阻止王源对它的热爱，他疑惑地问："有这么好吃吗？"

"好吃。"王源嘴里还含着一口冰淇淋，凉凉的要把舌头给冻坏了，可是那种甜蜜的水果味儿实在让他停不下来，好一会儿才注意到王俊凯一直在看自己，王源很大方地舀了一大勺问："你要吃吗？"

王俊凯摇摇头，帮他擦了擦嘴唇说："你看你吃得满脸都是。"

王源舔舔嘴巴，唇面被弄得水光淋漓，王俊凯移开自己太过赤裸的目光换了个话题："吃完就得回去了。"

王源说好，继续往嘴里塞东西了，回到表演厅的时候已经来了很多人，王源自己走回了班级，王俊凯去了后台也没空管他。

其实心里早打了预防针，王源总觉得不会再像下午那样有奇怪的反应，可是真的到了王俊凯的节目他还是觉得有些不舒服，舞台的灯光布置得很有意境，照在王俊凯和校花的身上仿佛只剩下他们两个人似的，结束一曲后台下掌声雷动，校花牵住了那个人的手一起致谢，王源看着台上那么好的他们，感觉心口都被堵住了。

王俊凯下了台就朝王源走来，他刚刚可注意到了小傻子竟然没给自己鼓掌，准备数落他就看到王源头也不回地往门外跑去了。

"王源！"王俊凯喊他，对方却很像怕被他抓住一样跑得更快了。

王俊凯觉得莫名其妙，追上去已经没了小傻子的影子，外面不知什么时候下起了大雨，王俊凯知道他没带伞焦急得要命，沿着他们这两天常走得路找他。

王源毫无目的地在雨里走，冬天的雨水冷得几乎要把骨头给泡僵了，王源打着颤有点后悔，他为什么看到王俊凯就会忍不住逃跑呢，明明想好了要为他鼓掌为他喝彩。

到底为什么要这个样子，王俊凯一定会很生气的，他刚刚还叫住了自己…

王源懊恼地捂住了脸，却突然被猛地往后一扯。

"啊！"他吓了一跳，反应过来才发现自己结结实实地落入了那人的怀抱。

"为什么要跑？"王俊凯的声音听起来很着急，他的手臂紧紧地箍在自己的肚子上，贴着他的耳朵问。

王源听到他的声音委屈的情绪全都一涌而上，死死地咬着嘴唇什么也说不出来。

他不是有了校花吗，那么多人等着他去庆功，干嘛还要来找自己。

王俊凯见他不说话把人拉到面前，王源漂亮的眼睛早就红了一圈，他更加生气："你自己不说一声就跑出来，现在又不讲原因还哭？"

王源低着头没有任何反应，王俊凯又说他了，那个人对校花总是很温柔的样子，为什么在自己面前却是个无敌大坏蛋。

王源更难过了，眼泪噼里啪啦就往下掉，混着雨水也看不清楚，王俊凯以为他就是不肯合作，粗暴地扯着他打了一辆出租回酒店。

他一路拖着王源上了楼，小傻子抖得像筛糠一样，也不知道是冷的还是害怕，关了门他就把王源拎进了浴室，好在对方还算听话，这一趟下来丝毫没有半点挣扎的意思，王俊凯开了浴霸，强烈的暖光洒下来瞬间舒缓了一点冷意，王源的衣服全都湿答答地帖在身上，他的手早就冻得和冰棍一样了，王俊凯像是撕包装袋一样三下五除二地把他的衣服给扒了下来。

"你干什么！"王源缩在角落不让他碰，看起来大有和他对抗到底的样子。

王俊凯一脸阴翳，王源薄薄的衬衫濡湿地贴在身上，肌肤在衣料下若隐若现的，哆嗦的动作也更加明显，他知道王源再这样下去明天一定要感冒于是拽着他的腰粗鲁地就把他的衣服彻底脱了。

小傻子单薄的身体瑟瑟地发抖，皮肤惨白惨白的，不用想也能知道他有多冷，他脱掉自己的衣服半抱着王源站在花洒底下，大概是因为体温太低，碰到热水的时候王源还惊叫了一下，王俊凯拧着他的下巴不让躲："现在知道不舒服了？"

王源也知道自己肯定触怒他了，他那时候真的是冲动了，王俊凯看着他软化的样子也没了法子，水蒸气把浴室弄得烟雾缭绕的，王源的皮肤逐渐在热气的蒸腾下泛起了一层淡淡的红色，他第一次这样与自己坦诚相对，可是此时王俊凯却充满了怒意，帮他清洗的力度也不自觉地加重了许多，王源什么都不敢说，最后就这么由着王俊凯将自己里里外外地洗了一遍，他抽嗒着鼻子感觉快要疼死了。

 **19**

王俊凯只给王源穿了一件浴袍就让他出去了，王源知道他正在气头上也不敢乱跑，王俊凯居高临下地看着他问："你到底知不知道自己做错了。"

王源知道自己不但任性还让对方一起淋成了落汤鸡诚恳地点点头，说："对不起…"

他态度良好，王俊凯稍微缓和了一些，"你到底为什么今天这么奇怪？"

王源脸上有点烧，他要怎么开口呢。

"王源，"王俊凯突然放软了语调，小傻子迷惑地看着自己，他捧着王源的脸问："你到底是不是喜欢校花。"

"不是！"王源急忙反驳，"都说了没有喜欢别人。"

王俊凯眯起眼睛，他似乎在王源的句子里捕捉到了一丝值得玩味的意思："别人？"

王源意识到自己说错了话连忙捂住嘴巴，王俊凯摸摸他的脸颊问："王源，告诉我你喜欢的是谁？"

"没有…"小傻子纤长的睫毛扑扇着，漂亮的眼睛紧张滴看着他，正当王俊凯要继续逼供的时候王源打了个小小的喷嚏。

"你这个笨蛋！"王俊凯这才注意到他路在外面细细的腿，他揪着王源的脚踝就往被子里塞，自己也坐了上去，"冷不会说吗？"

王源把自己严严实实地堵进被子里，鼻子里有那个人身上温暖的气息，他有些贪恋地往王俊凯身边蹭了一点，把鼻子靠在他的腿边，显然他幼稚的举动对王俊凯而言就如同赤裸裸的邀请，即使他知道王源心思单纯也没办法克制这样的冲动，他低下头去吻他的额头，小傻子果然就那么呆呆地任由他为非作歹。

"王俊凯…"王源毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在他的腿上："你干嘛亲我？"

他的小傻子现在胆子都大到敢这样质疑自己了。

王俊凯不大高兴，掰过他的脸抚摸着那张饱满红润的嘴唇问："你不要吗？"

王源不知道该怎么回答，他总不能说喜欢呀，太不好了，喜欢自己的好朋友那样的事情。

他的无声让王俊凯产生了怀疑，王源的态度永远都是这样模凌两可，既没有推开自己也不会说愿意，那么美好的嘴唇，他多想撬开看看里面要说出怎样的话语。

王俊凯简直没有经过大脑的思考就把指尖伸进来王源温暖湿润的口腔中，小傻瓜也不知道他要干什么，像是怕会伤害到自己一样把尖利的牙齿都收了起来。

"做什么…"他口齿不清地问自己，王俊凯没理会他，继续用手指去拨弄他柔软的舌头。

"嗯…"王源发出抗拒的声音，舌头却不由自主地在那人的指腹上舔了舔，这样无意识的动作大大的刺激了王俊凯的感官，他探入了第二根手指对方也没有太多的挣扎。

王源也不知道王俊凯要做什么，他的手指像要摸索什么东西，弄得口腔壁都痒乎乎的，他轻轻地咬了咬对方的指节也丝毫没能阻止半分王俊凯的入侵。

变态。

王源脸都红了，加重了牙上的力气，也许是他的啮咬让王俊凯疼了，对方的手指开始在自己的口腔里大力翻搅，王源呜呜地发出声音，他的叫声又绵又细，听得王俊凯的心都酥了，小傻子被它弄得满脸都是晶莹的涎液，他平常洁癖严重得要命，最讨厌碰到别人的口水，可此时却把这份情绪抛到了九霄云外。

最后把王源实在弄得难受了才抽出了手指，但他也不离开，把指尖压在王源的唇上示意他弄干净，小傻子看起来百般不愿，但也许是害怕他再次把手探进来，心不甘情不愿地含住他的手指试图帮他清理干净。

好乖。

王俊凯想，像极了猫崽取悦主人的、诱惑十足讨要宠爱的办法。

 **20**

回重庆的路上阴雨连绵的，王源上了车就开始打瞌睡，王俊凯不大高兴，怎么小傻子要离开自己半点都没有不开心，下了车也是一副懵懵懂懂的样子，王俊凯捏他的脸："你怎么回家？"

"坐公车就可以了。"王源把行李从车上拖下来说。

"那我和你一起。"王俊凯说。

王源很意外："不是说有人来接你吗？"

王俊凯才不想说只是想和他再待一会儿才让司机不要来接，"临时有事来不了了，你怎么管那么多。"

"哦。"王源吐了吐舌头不敢再问他了。

下班高峰期车上人很多，非但没找到位置甚至连落脚的地方都没有，王源可怜巴巴地被挤在角落里脸都快贴上墙壁了，之前在地铁上还有王俊凯护着，然而今天实在是太过拥挤，王俊凯也不知道被人流别到哪里去了。

等到快下车的时候那人才不知道从什么地方走出来，说："怎么一上车就看不见你人了。"

王俊凯口气不善，王源十分郁闷，这怎么能怪自己，然而对方还是黑着脸："昨天都说了不许再乱跑。"

"是人太多了…"王源努力辩解。

王俊凯不听他解释把人拉下车，王源趔趄了一下还是决定什么都不说好了。

送到酒店楼下王俊凯也没有要走的意思，王源疑惑地问："你不回家吗？"

王俊凯说谎不打草稿："家里人还没回来。"

那可怎么办呢…

王源犹豫了一下还是向他提出了邀请："不然来我这边坐一会儿吧，等你家里有人了再过去。"

"好啊。"王俊凯丝毫没有要客套的意思，干脆利落得王源都觉得有些奇怪。

就好像是他在等着自己说这句话一样。

王源想，随即又摇了摇头，王俊凯怎么可能那么无聊。

不管王俊凯却对王源内心的小九九一无所知，从一早他就对王源住在酒店这件事情充满了好奇，进了房间才发现并不是想象中的套房，而是一个简单的普通商务间，王俊凯问："我以为你和你爸爸妈妈一起住。"

王源摇摇头："他们在外地上班，只有我一个人在重庆。"

他说这句话的时候好像习惯了一样，可是眼神中却流露出一丝落寞，王俊凯没见过他这样的表情，于是说："要是以后没饭吃也可以来我家，我妈做饭一流。"

"那多不好意思。"王源腼腆地笑了一下，低下头去整理东西。

"有什么不好意思的，你这么听话我妈绝对会喜欢你的。"

"什么呀…"王源觉得他用词不当，睁着一双大大的眼睛看他。

"你要是不来我家我过来陪你也可以啊。"王俊凯看起来正义凛然，英俊的样子很不容拒绝。

王源摸不着头脑，怎么王俊凯好像觉得自己很孤单的样子，他连忙澄清："我不要紧的，已经习惯了，他们不在我也很好，"王源指指门口摆的电磁锅："我会做饭的，不用担心。"

王俊凯看着他努力想解释的样子，目光沉了沉，他把王源圈进自己的怀里，灼灼的呼吸洒在对方的耳边。

"王源，你是真傻还是假傻？"

"啊？"小傻子迷茫地看着他，显然没有明白自己的意思。

"我就是想和你待在一起。"

"你一点都看不出来吗？"

 **21**

"什…什么？"王源一下子懵了，为什么王俊凯说的每一个字他都知道，可是组合起来却什么也听不懂了呢。

想和自己待在一起是什么意思？

"我说，"王俊凯那双好看的桃花眼盯着王源，他终于忍不住想要戳破这样微妙的感觉了，"请你去我家或者我来陪你都是因为喜欢你。"

笑意在唇边放大。

"明白了吗小傻瓜？"

王俊凯说喜欢自己？

王源像乌溜溜的眼睛睁的老大，这怎么可能，自己有什么好的，明明其他同学也都没有很想和他交朋友，没多久之前王俊凯也对自己是不友好的态度，他那么喜欢捉弄自己…

王源突然很失落，这又是王俊凯的恶作剧吧，觉得他傻乎乎的就要一次又一次的欺骗自己的坏人。

王源从他的怀里退了出去，说："别开玩笑了…这次一点都不好笑。"

王俊凯握着他的手把人又拉了回来："王源，你怎么能确定我是在开玩笑呢？"

"我…"王源急促地看了他一眼才说做："你每次都是这样，第一次抢劫的时候也不是认真的。"

王俊凯忍俊不禁，他的小傻子怎么还记得这件事情，难道自己在他心目中一直就是个抢劫犯吗，王源见他没有回答以为对方算是默认，他坐到床上闷闷地说："王俊凯，我们不是好朋友吗，以后别这样了。"

他怎么就是不愿意相信自己是认真的呢。

王俊凯哭笑不得，小傻子平常什么都信，怎么到这会儿却固执得要死，他弯下腰，把王源的下巴抬起来说："你怎么这么笨，除了第一次，其他都是真的。"

他又不是王源，怎么会笨到连自己的心都不知道呢？

王俊凯轻轻地吻上王源柔软得宛如花瓣一般的嘴唇，那上边总是有种甜甜的感觉，像极了他递给自己的水果糖，王俊凯在上面揉捻了好几下，王源就愣在那里由着自己亲，他稍稍离开了一点对方的面颊："想要亲吻你是真的。"

王俊凯抱住他，牙齿摩挲着他的脖子，他能感觉到王源在发抖，他不知道他的战栗究竟是害怕还是其他的什么，现在也只能孤注一掷地赌赌看小傻子是不是真的喜欢自己，他靠在王源的耳边说："想要抱你也是真的。"

王源很怕痒，王俊凯知道他的耳朵后面很敏感，果然对方发出了一声惊呼，他趁火打劫地咬了上去，王源猛地揪紧了他的衣服："不可以！"

"不可以吗？"王俊凯把他小小的耳垂含进嘴里，"那为什么你不推开我。"

"每一次你都可以真真正正的拒绝，为什么你都让我这样呢？"

为什么不要推开他？

王源迷惑了，明明这些事情都那么奇怪，可是好像自己的确没有一点点想要抗拒的念头。

领口都微微敞开，王俊凯的吻甚至落在了肩膀上，他说："你看，你也希望我进行下去对不对？"

"没有…"王源都快要把嘴唇咬破了，王俊凯的手从衣服下摆里探进来，骚刮着他的皮肤，王源觉得他再摸两下自己都要有奇怪的反应了。

每次都是这样…

被那个人掌控身体也不再听自己使唤的感觉。

"那些都是真的。"他听到王俊凯这么说："喜欢你的心情也一样。"

"怎么办啊…"王俊凯的声音有些沙哑，潭水一样清澈而幽深的眼睛像要让他跌进去一样，他说"我好像病了。"

"现在解药在你手上，"王俊凯望着他笑了，"王源，你要治好它吗？"

 **22**

"我、我哪里有…"王源躲避着他的目光，他从来没有这样慌乱过，王俊凯的话难辨真假，那种即便已经攥在手里也随时可能失去的感觉…

王源摇了摇脑袋，故作镇定地转移了话题："你饿不饿？中午饭还没吃呢，我给你做点东西好不好？"

王俊凯没想到他突然的逃避这个话题，可毕竟是第一次告白，再大的决心也和泄了气的皮球一样瘪了下去，坐在床上怔了两秒才说好。

王源松了一口气，脱掉笨重的外套去烧水了，王俊凯看着他很娴熟的样子也不知道该怎么继续刚才的话题，小傻子系着围裙的样子也很可爱，往常这时候一定会想作弄他一番，可是现在气氛怎么那么奇怪。

屋里静得出奇，王源竖着耳朵生怕漏掉了什么动静，但王俊凯却一点声响也没有，王源庆幸的同时又觉得失落。

他不应该说点什么吗？

筷子停在沸腾的水上，王源也摸不清自己的想法了，他忽然觉得自己有些可笑，或许对方只是一时起兴，怎么就把他说的话当成了真的呢。

"呀！"恍惚间热气灌了上来，瞬间把手指烫红了一小块，王源猛地撒了手，筷子掉在地上发出了清脆的声响。

"怎么了？"王俊凯立刻站了起来牵起他的手，果然上面有一大块烫伤的痕迹。

王源不想承认王俊凯的话在脑海里盘旋，于是连忙说："我没事…"

怎么会没事，那么大的一块红痕。

王俊凯有些心疼，把他的手放到水龙头下冲了许久才终于说："你这个笨蛋。"

王源的心思早就飘远了，对他的责怪也没有什么反应，等到终于回神才发现锅里的面条早就糊成了一滩白乎乎的不明物体，他连忙挣脱了王俊凯："面煮过了。"

"这时候还管什么面啊？"

王俊凯根本不在意，他就不该停下刚才的谈话，自己迫切的就想知道小傻子的心里到底在想什么，他关掉电磁炉把王源扯进怀里重重地叹息了一声，终于开口："王源，你该告诉我你到底是怎么想的了。"

什么怎么想…

王源把头埋在他的肩膀里。

明明王俊凯看起来永远都容不得自己说一个不字，每次想到什么就完全不顾自己的感受，他又想要自己怎么说呢？

王源吸了吸鼻子，兀自说："王俊凯，对不起，你第一次来我也没有做顿像样的饭。"

他摆明了是不想讨论这个话题的样子，小傻子没有反抗也没有应允，这比被拒绝了还要让王俊凯难受，于是他也没了再要问到底的心情，他感觉自己都要把认知里能讲出来最动人的情话说给他听，而王源却连一个回应都不愿意给他。

怎么办呢。

明明是第一次如此确定的喜欢一个人。

王俊凯就这么抱着他，什么也没再说出来。

王俊凯走后王源就在床上躺了大半天，一切都变得不像真的，他又回到了这个冷冷清清的屋子里，只剩下周而复始的孤单。

他有点儿想他了。

王源捂住眼睛，这一定是错觉吧，王俊凯总是欺负他，无理取闹还爱动手动脚，自己怎么可能喜欢他呢。

绝对不要再想王俊凯了，王源这样对自己说。

然而反反复复折腾了大半个晚上也没能睡着，他实在没了办法只好到楼下散步，脑子里依然乱糟糟的，王俊凯的话在他耳里钻来钻去。

于是当王俊凯又走到王源住处的时候就看到小傻子一个人站在黑黢黢的马路边的样子。

他想，自己都快放弃了啊，为什么王源还偏偏要出现在自己眼前呢

王源还在偶遇的惊讶中就看到对方上前一步，王俊凯似乎和平常一样，又有哪里变得不同了，他说："王源，我迷路了。"

又在骗人。

王源清晰的知道，嘴巴却更快地吐出了令自己脸红心跳的谎话，他说："可是我也不知道你要怎么回去。"

"那怎么办呢？"王俊凯看着他，少年漂亮的眼里只剩下自己的模样。

"来我家吧，我想告诉你下午没说完的话。"

王源听见自己的声音讲，然后微微沁出薄汗的手终于落入王俊凯温暖的手掌。

自己也病了吧。

王源被吻住的时候这样想。

每次怦然的心跳和发热的面颊大概就是心甘情愿被传染的征兆。

 **【正文完】**


End file.
